


WayHaught Week 2020

by Faithful_14



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Touch Of Humor, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_14/pseuds/Faithful_14
Summary: My collection of works from #WayHaughtWeek2020. The title is the prompt for the given day. Originally published as Twitter fic (#WayHaughtTwitterFic). Ratings will vary. All but one were written day-of, totally off the cuff. No beta here so all mistakes are my own!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	1. Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I had no plans of participating the entire week but I'm glad I did. It was a good exercise in writing if nothing else. Some of the prompts I got behind more than others, but hopefully you enjoy. A few ran long and at least here they're easier to read!

Early morning light found its way into the darkened bedroom between the deep blue curtain panels drawn across the windows. It was just enough to rouse the sleeping redhead. Her internal alarm clock recognized the dawn and she began to stir. 

Forcing her eyes open, Nicole blindly reached for her phone to check the time to see if she could sneak in a little more sleep. 6:03am lit up the screen and a sudden wave of panic shot through her. Her alarm should've buzzed a half hour ago. 

Then the most glorious realization dawned on her, confirmed by the little six letter word beneath the time. It was Sunday. Relief flooded her veins as a smile made its way across her face. Dropping her head back to the pillow, she set her phone down and closed her eyes again. She could hear the patter of rain drops on the homestead's roof and the delicate snore coming from beside her. 

A sudden chill raced up her spine, realizing she was now cold after having thrown off the four blankets, plus the bonus blanket during the night; as was customary. She rolled onto her side and pulled the covers back over herself, body seeking out the warmth given off by her girlfriend. 

Her hands soon found deliciously warm, deliciously naked skin and she couldn't help the pleased hum that came from behind her lips. The youngest Earp would never cop to her snoring, delicate as it was, but as she pulled Waverly's body against hers, it ceased. She kept still then, hoping not to wake her angel. 

After a tense minute, the petite brunette's breathing returned to a more rhythmic pattern. Smiling to herself, Nicole soaked in the moment. Eyes closed, she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Waverly's neck and breathed in her scent deeply. It comforted her in a way few things did. 

Skin to skin contact; the warmth and comfort of the fluffy blankets and pillows. The gentle rainfall outside the only sound. The rise and fall of even breathing. And absolutely nowhere to be. It was sheer perfection as sleep enveloped her once more.


	2. Coffee, Tea, or Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you might expect, this one is mature/explicit. Can be considered a continuation of Sunday Morning.

Late morning found Waverly busy in the homestead's kitchen, making a breakfast of blueberry oatmeal waffles for herself and Nicole. Her iPod was docked in the stereo playing some Kacey Musgraves from the speakers as she danced around to 'Follow Your Arrow' without a care in the world. 

The redheaded deputy followed her nose downstairs after waking alone and into the doorway of the kitchen. A slow smile crept across her face as she quietly leaned against the frame to watch. Her girlfriend was barefoot as she danced around, back toward her. Hips wiggling her butt clad in a pair of Nicole's boxers with a camisole on top. 

There was a half full bowl of batter next to a pile of fresh waffles on a plate to one side. The waffle maker sizzling to another while the petite brunette worked on cutting up a plethora of fresh fruit. 

It was just about the damn most adorable thing she'd ever laid eyes on. She crossed her arms and ankles, simply enjoying the innocent nature of catching her girlfriend in a carefree moment. It was so often outside of the frequent life or death situations they dealt with on a regular basis. 

Thankfully, Waverly's singing brought her out of that thought spiral. "So make lots of noise, hey. Kiss lots of boys, yeah. Or kiss lots of girls. If that's something you're into..." Nicole had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling out loud and giving herself away. But it was the perfect segue. 

Quietly, the tall redhead tip-toed forward and just as she was about to wrap her arms around a slender waist, the brunette ducked out of her grasp. Turning around, Waverly danced away with a grin. "Just follow your arrow wherever it points," she sang. 

"Hey, that's no fair! Did you know I was there the whole time?" Rather dramatically, the deputy leaned herself against the kitchen table with a pout on her lips. 

Laughing, Waverly took pity on her lover and tucked herself between strong thighs. "Sorry, sweetie." Her arms snaked their way around broad shoulders as Nicole's own snaked around her waist.

"So, is kissing lots of girls what you're into?" she smirked with a quirk of one brow. 

"Well, I wouldn't say lots. There is this _one_ in particular though..." grinning, she leaned forward and planted a long, slow, sensual kiss on her girl's lips. 

Hands began to roam as soft sounds of pleasure escaped the two women, completely lost in one another. It wasn't until the acrid scent of burning waffles hit the brunette's nose did she pull away abruptly to flip open the waffle maker and hurriedly pulled off the ruined squares. 

Nicole could do nothing but watch, catching her breath as arousal coursed hot through her veins. When Waverly finally moved back in front of her, she could see the flush coloring her chest that she was sure matched her own. 

"Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled, hands coming up to tangle in red locks. "So, Officer Haught, coffee, tea or...me?" she purred like the cat that ate the canary. 

An unbidden growl rose from her throat as she scooped up her partner and set her on a clear patch of counter. Sinking to her knees, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the boxer shorts and pulled. Looking up from between Waverly's thighs, she husked, "You." 

She could feel the surge of wetness that one word brought on, blown pupils looking into the equally dilated ones below just as Nicole's tongue parted her with one broad stroke. "Oh, fuck..."


	3. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one might make your teeth hurt or give you some feels. Rated G.

It had been a LONG day. Between set up, getting ready, celebrating, and tear down, both Waverly and Nicole were exhausted. But, it was in the best way possible. The petite brunette was laid out on the bed with her feet planted on the floor as she held her left hand aloft. She turned it this way and that, admiring the white gold band with the single princess cut emerald that once belonged to Grandma Haught on her ring finger. 

The ear to ear grin on her face still hadn't quit. She was freshly showered and waiting for her wife...there was that word again. Every time she even thought it, her heart swelled. Yes, she was waiting for her wife to get out of the shower so they could go to bed.

Their ceremony had been held on the grounds of the Homestead with just family present. Gus had been kind enough to officiate as Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy, and Robin stood by. Alice had even been their flower girl. There hadn't been a dry eye in the house (not that the former Earp heir would ever admit to it, in front of Nicole at least). 

The party at Shorty's that evening had included friends and damn near the whole town wanting to wish their sweetheart and their Sheriff the best. Even Bunny deigned to stop by for a quick handshake of congratulations while Wynonna kept a wary eye on everyones least favorite Purgatorian. 

Just then the bedroom door quietly swung open to reveal Nicole in her pajamas, toweling her short red hair with a grin to match the brunette's. "Are your feet as sore as mine from all that dancing?" She used a bare foot to close the door behind her and hung the towel on the back of a chair as she approached. 

"Oh yeah," Waverly echoed as she sat up with a chuckle. 

"Well, do you think you might brave one more for me?" Nic held one hand out, her tall form slightly bowed. 

"Anything for you, Mrs. Haught," she giggled, taking her wife's hand. She was pulled up and into the arms she'd spend the rest of her life wrapped up in. 

"It occurred to me that while we did dance, a lot, we never had an official 'first' dance as Mrs. & Mrs." Waverly's arms came to wrap around the taller woman's shoulders as they started a slow rock back and forth, sans music. 

"We couldn't have that, now could we?" the shorter woman replied, gazing up adoringly into equally adoring brown eyes. 

Rather than answer, Nicole gave her a quick dip before repeating words from their vows. "I love you, so much. Forever."

A light laugh left Wave's throat before she confirmed, "Forever."


	4. Wynonnus Interuptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

The redheaded deputy unbuttoned another button on her uniform shirt and rubbed her fingers over the knots in her neck with a groan. Nicole was stuck at the station on the overnight shift again. Normally she didn't really mind, but Lonnie had left a stack of paperwork that should've been done already and her mind was light years away. Okay, maybe just a half hour outside of town, but still.

Just then, her cell phone lit up with a photo of Waverly as it buzzed on her desk beside the pile of reports. Grabbing it with a smile, she hit 'accept' and tucked the phone to her ear. "Hey baby," she answered in a drawl. "I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah?" Waverly's coy reply came from the other end. She was sitting on her bed, looking wistfully out the window. They'd been together for several months already, but sometimes being apart seemed to stretch on for eternity still. Particularly when they'd shared a kiss that had gotten a little carried away before the petite brunette had left the Black Badge office for the night.

"Yeah. I know it's been several hours since you left but..." the tall woman shifted her hips in the wooden desk chair to confirm that yes, she was still indeed wet. It wasn't uncomfortable but she'd certainly need to change her boy shorts when she got home. "Well, that kiss really got me going," Nicole admitted.

"Did it now?" the youngest Earp grinned, an idea popping into her head. 

From her end, the deputy officer could hear the devious intonation that question held. Swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat, she shifted again in her chair.

Waverly hopped up to lock her closed bedroom door before settling back down. She hadn't heard Wynonna come home yet but she wasn't taking chances. Since she wasn't looking for an answer, she spoke again, "Are you alone?"

"A-huh," Nicole nodded, shifting in her chair yet again as a smirk curled the corner of her mouth. She'd locked the front doors herself two hours ago to man the phone.

"Good," was purred back. "Can I tell you what I'm wearing?"

It suddenly felt stifling hot in the bullpen. "Please," was all she could eke out.

"I'm in my lacy camisole and those little pink panties of mine with the rosebuds on them that you like," the brunette described as she looked down at herself. It wasn't anything mind blowing but she could tell by the breathing that had become heavier on her girlfriend's end it was having the intended effect.

"I do enjoy watching as I pull them down your thighs..." the redhead murmured, her voice low.

"I think I should slip my hand inside and touch myself. I want you to do the same though," Wave coaxed.

For a split second, Nicole thought about where exactly she was but it only took another half second to come to the conclusion that she was alone and couldn't bring herself to care. "Okay," she agreed breathily, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder as her hands moved to undo her belt.

The sound could be heard through the phone and it made her grin. "Good. Now I want you to slip your hand inside and circle your clit a few times. Then I want you to reach down and tell me exactly how wet you are," the brunette instructed, her own hand working its way to her own clit.

A soft whimper left the redhead's lips as she did exactly as she was told. Her clit was already swollen as she let her middle finger circle the bundle of nerves. Slipping down further she found quite a collection of arousal pooled there. "I am so--"

"Hey-o!" Wynonna yelled, jumping into the door way of the office without warning.

The shock sent Nicole's phone tumbling to the floor as she wrenched her hand from her pants, cracking her knuckles on the lip of the desk as she did. "Son-of-a..." she hissed.

Completely oblivious, the Earp heir had a good laugh about scaring the other woman as she came toward the redhead's desk. The deputy froze, knowing if she went for the phone a couple feet away, she'd be caught with her pants open. Fuck.

Seeing her frozen like a deer in headlights, Wynonna lifted a suspicious brow as she took slow steps closer. "What up Haught shit? Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh, nope. Nothin' goin' on here. Just, uh, doin' some paperwork. It's late, why don't you get outta here?" she rushed out, feeling heat rising to her cheeks.

A smirk snaked along the eldest Earp's lips as she bent down to snatch the phone off the floor. All she could hear was a muffled voice yelling out for the redhead. Flipping it over, she saw her sister's mug on the screen's caller icon. "Paperwork, huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

FUCK. Sure her face was the color of her hair, she reached out with one long arm to snatch the phone away angrily. "Get out Wynonna!"

A sudden gasp could be heard from the phone's speaker followed by a shrieked, "Wynonna?!"

The dark brunette laughed heartily. "Dude, gross."

"Get out!" came the simultaneous voices from both in front of her and over the phone.

With her hands raised in surrender, she backed out of the office, cackling all the way.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature

Waverly had never considered herself a jealous person. Not until recently at least. When she'd seen Nicole reach across the bar to help Jolene remove her beer soaked top however, she'd seen red. Or was it green? Her brain had immediately replayed their first meeting; the day the redheaded deputy walked into her life and sent it into a spin.

A few days had passed since the incident; they'd had their sorry party and some incredible make up sex to boot. But the petite brunette couldn't shake some of the lingering feelings that had been brought to the surface.

She knew they'd all been under the influence of demonic baked goods, and Nicole's refusal of Jolene's advances in her bedroom after when she'd come over to apologize certainly helped allay her fears. Still, the way she felt and the way she'd reacted nagged at her.

The youngest Earp was perched on her porch's swinging bench, staring out into the horizon as day gave way to evening. As expected, the police cruiser's headlights soon washed over her until it came to a stop on the gravel drive and the ignition cut. A smile ticked up the corner of her mouth as her girlfriend exited the car with a brown paper bag that contained dinner.

"Did someone order sweet and sour soup?" Nicole grinned as she mounted the few steps to meet her girlfriend for a kiss.

"I have the peanut butter ready!" Waverly grinned back, arching up on her toes for that kiss before they went inside.

After eating, the two women were snuggled up on the couch in front of the television with an episode of Xena playing. Tucked into her girl's side, the brunette looked up at her lover for a long moment.

Nicole noticed and looked down, "Hey, everything alright, Waves?" her brows knit together in concern.

Contemplating how to speak her feelings, she pursed her lips for a beat. "Yes and no?" she responded. "I guess I just can't help feeling a little ashamed of myself that I smacked Jolene when I saw you guys talking at Shorty's the other day..."

An understanding smile smoothed the redhead's features, "It's okay to feel jealous. And I'd be lying if I didn't admit it kinda turned me on..."

"Oh really?" Waverly giggled, eyebrows arched as she gave a gentle shove with her shoulder.

"Yes, well..." the redhead felt the tips of her ears warm as she grinned, "You are my one and only. And I'm yours," she finished, making sure their gazes were locked.

The brunette hummed in contentment before an idea popped into her head. Shifting so her legs were more underneath her, she nuzzled the strong line of Nicole's neck, taking in her scent before placing gentle kisses there.

"That's nice..." the deputy's eyes closed, a smile on her lips as she let Waverly do as she pleased.

Sweeping red locks aside for better access, a nip was given before her tongue darted out to soothe any pain that she may have caused.

Goosebumps rose on the redhead's arms as a chuckle rumbled in her throat. "What exactly are you doing, baby?"

"Oh, nothin'..." she said coquettishly.

A shiver coursed through Nicole's body before she quickly amended their position on the couch to straddle the brunette's waist. "Oh, I think you were trying to do something," she smirked, using one hand to pull the collar of Waverly's open blouse down. Without any further preamble to leaned down to suck a purple bruise to the skin just above her girl's heart.

Unable to bite back the moan that escaped her throat, the brunette arched her head back into the blanket nest they'd created. Once Nicole resurfaced, they locked eyes again. "Yours, always," Waverly confirmed.

Their lips next met in a hungry kiss, eager to claim one another for as long as they'd have each other. And something in both their hearts said that that was forever.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13

It had been a long goddamn day. It was all hands on deck right before her shift was supposed to end when Mr. McGovern's herd of cattle spooked and broke through their corral.

She was sure it had everything to do with the Hell Hound she'd been tracking for the last week with Wynonna and Doc. It had already eaten its way through several of his cows. This accounted for the rancher's panicked call for the entire PD to come out and help round them up before he lost any more. While it was the right thing to do, it was her duty as Sheriff.

She'd had to call the restaurant and cancel the reservations she'd made for Valentine's Day dinner and the rest of her plans on her way over. She had shot Waverly a text that she was on her way a half hour ago. Now there she was, covered in mud and manure, dragging herself onto the porch of the Homestead. The redheaded sheriff had even paid Wynonna fifty bucks to be elsewhere for the night.

Nicole toed off her boots outside the front door, curious as to why the house was mostly dark. Heading inside, her hand hovered just above the holster on her hip. You could never be too careful in Purgatory. "Waves? Baby?" she called out softly.

It was then she saw candles littering nearly every flat surface. Then she saw the neon pink Post-It notes with delicate scrawl pointing her towards the kitchen. A smile broke on her face as she found the eggplant lasagna left for her with the instructions: 'My love, please eat as much as you'd like. I'm sure you're starved. Then come upstairs'.

She demolished a healthy portion in record time; a glass of red wine set nearby to wash it down. It made her feel warm, drinking it so fast. But it didn't rival the warmth she felt in her chest, anxious to find her girlfriend and thank her for being so amazing.

Before heading upstairs, she chucked her soiled uniform into the washing machine. Then Nicole followed the little Post-It arrows upstairs in her underwear. "Waverly?" she called again. Still, there was no answer. Soon she found a bubble bath waiting for her with even more lit candles around the tub. Soft music was playing from the Bluetooth speaker on the counter next to the open bottle of wine with an empty glass.

The redhead bit her bottom lip, the swell of her heart threatening to overwhelm her. Another note read: 'Take your time, beautiful. Then come to bed'. The petite brunette had gone above and beyond. But it was exactly what she needed after trampling through muck to push stubborn cows along after an already long shift. Not to mention the disappointment of their ruined evening.

She took off her underwear, a brand new matching set she'd purchased for the occasion, and slipped into the tub. A groan left her lips as her sore muscles relaxed in the hot water. Waverly had even laid out her frozen aloe vera eye mask.

It was incredibly tempting to fall asleep but there was no way Nicole was going to miss out on at least spending some time with her girlfriend on this particular holiday. Since her plans had been foiled by demons, yet again, the least she could do was worship Waverly's body in thanks.

After washing up, she felt human again and followed the last arrows into the bedroom in a towel. There, she found her love, laid out on the bed, bathed in flickering candle light and nothing else.

Without a word, the brunette patted the bed next to her, a sensual smile on her lips. It took a moment for the taller woman to pick her jaw up from the floor as she obeyed. "You. Are. Incredible," Nicole murmured, her gaze taking in every soft curve.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel your plans for us tonight, so I came up with some of my own," Waverly reached out a hand to pull her lover down by the back of her neck gently. "Now, if my hero's not too tired..." she grinned.

Before she could finish the sentence, Nicole had leaned in the last inch to capture her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss. No, she wasn't tired anymore.


	7. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, mostly for language

The soft sound of duck quacking filled Nicole's bedroom as her phone vibrated with the alarm. The redhead suppressed a groan as she reached over to her nightstand to snooze it. This was her normal routine; a chance to get a few minutes of snuggles or kisses in with her girlfriend before she had to get up for work.

As memories of last night's activities returned to her consciousness, she grinned. She was sore in all the right places. Rolling over, her hands snaked under the heap of blankets Waverly was covered in to find warm skin. "Mornin', baby..." she drawled, voice still thick with sleep.

Except when the familiar hazel eyes across from her opened, they immediately registered cartoon level shock. Then a scream rang out as the smaller woman unceremoniously shoved her equally naked partner so hard the deputy hit the floor with a thud.

Waverly then registered Calamity jumping off the bed in a huff before she yelled, "What the **actual** fuck is wrong with you Haught!?"

"Jesus Christ, Waves, what the hell was that for!?" the redhead struggled to untangle her limbs as she pulled herself up on the bed. Standing, she brought a hand up to rub the spot where she'd hit the back of her head on the floor. Lord knew she'd had enough knocks to the skull in the past that she certainly didn't need any more.

" _Me_!?" she accused, holding the bundle of blankets tight to her body. "You were the one trying to cop a feel! And put some goddamn clothes on, I can't see this!" the brunette averted her gaze. "And why the shit am I in your bed!?"

Utterly confused, Nicole's brows knit themselves together high on her forehead. "Um, last I checked you were my girlfriend, that's why?"

"Oh my god, did we get drunk last night? Oh. My. God. Did we have sex!?" Waverly's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Well, yeah...as we do..." the redhead frowned. Another scream rang out and only exacerbated the headache now pounding behind her temples. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly something seemed to occur to Waverly and she lifted the blankets from her chest and looked down. "You have got to be motherfucking shitting me!" she yelled.

"Waves, babe, please lower your voice. What's wrong?" Nicole rubbed at her tired eyes.

Hazel eyes looked toward, then away from the tall redhead quickly. "What did I say about putting some damn clothes on!? What's wrong!? This ISN'T my body!" she continued to yell. "It's me, Haught, _Wynonna_!"

A moment of doubt circled her thoughts but this was Purgatory after all, weirder things than this had happened. As Freaky Friday reality settled in, the redheaded deputy yelled as well and scrambled to throw some clothes on.

Waver...Wynonna found her own clothes on the floor beside the bed and threw them on in a hurry. She snatched the phone off the bedside table and called, well, herself.

Five minutes later, the two women were in the cruiser headed to the station at a speed that was bordering on illegal. Nicole was behind the wheel, hands at ten and two with her arms stiff as she navigated to work. There was nothing but absolute silence in the car as they both kept their eyes on the road.

One thought had been nagging the redhead and she had to break the silence. "You asked if we had sex. That means this happened while we were sleeping, right!?"

"You're fuckin' right it did," Wynonna answered quickly. Though now, that the initial shock was starting to wear off...she broke into a fit of laughter.

"This isn't funny, Wynonna," Nicole gruffed. This, in turn, only made the other woman laugh harder. She knew better than to argue right now. She needed to focus on getting them to the station where Waverly and the rest of the crew would meet them to sort out this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, that's it! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed or a comment as they keep me going. Or let me know if you want to see more from any specific prompt, I might give it a go! You can follow me at Twitter @fanwolf1216


End file.
